


Roleplaying, but not Roleplaying

by Clay_Soda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Patches is the best, Protective Patches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clay_Soda/pseuds/Clay_Soda
Summary: Dream gets a panic attack during the roleplay.How do the other handle it?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 479





	Roleplaying, but not Roleplaying

“You destroyed everything! You did horrible things!” Tommy yelled through his mic. It was one of the roleplay days. “SHUT Up” Dream yelled through his mic, his voice cracking. This was the first sign that Tommy wrote down in discord to Tubbo. He first ignored it, but then Dream was quiet, nothing was moving. Tommy kept on the act, so that no one would notice that this is not how it is supposed to go.

The second thing Tommy notices is that there were a few sobs. Luckily no one could identify who it was, but tommy realized who it was, dream. Tommy immediately wrote Sapnap on discord and told him about it. Sapnap said he would get it.

The last and most important thing was during an argument scene between Tommy and Dream. They stopped with the argument.

Tommy looked at Dream when suddenly a thud was heard, and Dream’s Minecraft skin looked upwards. Tommy knew something was wrong. He looked into his face cam and messaged the dream smp discord server.

“sth is wrong with Dream, stop streaming, everyone! Deafen and don’t let it look suspicious, say something got in the way and one of the main people have to do something so it will be rescheduled”

Tommy looked at his message one final time and sent it. In a matter of time everyone deafened. Even Tommy did. They all said goodbye to their chat and sorry that they had to end early. After everything was cleared, they all went into the vc and talked with each other.

“Tommy, what is wrong with Dream?”

“why did we have to end the streams?”

And more questions flooded, when Tommy started to speak. “Sapnap, could you go check on Dream?” Sapnap immediately ran out his room, downstairs into Dream’s room. He opened the door and saw Dream under his table holding his head down. “Dream?” Sap tried to walk to Dream, but patches ran in front of the chair and hissed. Sap tried to find any way to possibly calm Dream down. He looked at Dream and saw his headset was still on. Suddenly an idea came through his head, he took out his phone and wrote something soon after Dream heard no voices anymore, everyone in the vc was silent.

“Dream? Aye, big man. You are really the best! Dude, acting on spot and to that I bet you have the looks, too”

Dream looked up to see Sapnap sitting on his bed. He still saw everything blurry because of the tears.

“Dream? Hey, thanks man for doing the small bit of the wedding with me, you are an amazing person”

“Dream? Thank you for welcoming me so nicely into the smp, even if Wilbur overreacted with the book a bit”

“Dream? AYeeee man, you’re the best and you are the best Mamacita ever”

Dream laughed at the statement.

“Dream? Thanks, man, for making the dream I had for smp earth true. You helped me a lot with this”

“Dream? Thanks for staying on call with me and Tommy and be in most our streams, without you we wouldn’t be where we are now!”

Dream always heard the same words on the beginning “Dream?...” he knew the voices and recognized them. He looked at Sapnap and shoved the chair away a bit so that Sapnap was able to crawl under the desk. “why am I under your desk?” Sapnap asked, he only got Dream flopping onto him as answer. Not even five minutes later he fell asleep.

Sapnap managed to get Dream to the bed and put him on, he took the headset and said one last thing before disconnecting. “Thanks, you don’t need to worry anymore.” After that he just disconnected discord, closed Minecraft and turned off the pc.

Sapnap stayed by his best friend’s side for the rest of the night, he didn’t wanna leave him alone again. He was sure to ask why Dream had a panic attack.


End file.
